1. Field of the Invention
Hydrofoil craft, particularly the use of flexible foils to obtain a very high ratio of speed to horsepower, by enhancing lift and stability in rough water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WRAY, U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,390 PA1 LO BUE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,663 PA1 COLES, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,384 PA1 DANAHY, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,811 PA1 HOPPE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,291 PA1 APRIL, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,851 PA1 GERDSEN et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,853 PA1 STEINBERG, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,304